Through the Years
by orangepencils
Summary: Through the years, relationships change for the better.


**Through the Years**

**244**

**Well, I thought I had typed this one out. Obviously, I didn't. I remember being inspired for this during the New Year's Eve party and wishing I had pen and paper. Everything in this story is based on a real couple who I've seen at these New Year's Eve parties over the years. The only difference is that the events in this story are out of order to the ones of the real couple. Sorry for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: The first story of the New Year!**

Through the Years

It had been on this same day a few years back that Alfred had pulled him aside to talk to him outside. Just as they were bringing in the New Year, it had been then that America had told him that he had loved him for all those years.

Arthur smiled fondly as he recalled that night. It had certainly been a pleasant start to the New Year. They had then danced together for a while and had had an overall pleasant evening.

The year after that, they had found themselves at another hall party for New Year's along with their fellow nations. The company had been bearable and the food had been edible so England hadn't really complained. The highlight of the evening had come when the DJ had put on a song "for all the lovers out there" and Arthur had recognized it as being "their song". Or at least, that's what Alfred had called it ever since they had danced to it the year before.

A few nations had gotten up to dance to it while others had mock-danced to the beat of the song. (Notably Sealand and Latvia.) America, on the other hand, had silently extended his hand to England in an invite to dance. Arthur had taken the offered hand and Alfred had guided them to a more secluded spot.

He had placed his arm on England's lower back and had gently taken his smaller hand. The two of them had swayed to the music, lost in their own little world. They had continued moving to the rhythm of the song well after it was done, but as Arthur had placed his head on Alfred's shoulder and as the American had rested his chin on his companion's head, nothing else had really mattered.

When they had finally stopped dancing, America had hugged his partner tightly to him and had whispered "I love you" in England's ear. Arthur had smiled at that before softly kissing Alfred. Afterwards, they had rejoined the party.

Arthur felt a tug on his hand and looked up to see Alfred smiling down at him. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that the others had all gathered on the dance floor to count down the remaining few minutes before the New Year.

"Come on, before we miss it!" The Englishman got up and followed his lover to the dance floor. They squeezed in with the others and tried not to knock anyone over as they started the official ten second count down.

"_Ten, nine…" _England noticed that America had taken a step back from him and was starting to kneel down.

"…_eight, seven…" _Alfred was fully on one knee and his hands were in his pockets.

"…_six, five…" _Arthur noticed that the American nation had pulled out a small green velvet box. The Briton's eyes widened.

"…_four, three…"_ Alfred opened up the box and Arthur couldn't help but gasp when he saw the content of the box.

"…_two, one…" _

"Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me?"

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_ England got on his knees and grabbed America by the shoulders in order to kiss him fully on the lips as confetti exploded all around them.

"A thousand times yes!" Arthur said with the brightest of smiles lighting his face. Alfred smiled back and got on his feet. He helped up his lov- _no, _his fiancé up as well before placing the ring on the appropriate finger. He then pulled Arthur to him for another kiss. England could proudly say that this New Year had started off on the right foot and he could only hope for many other bright beginnings.

**OWARI**

**The way it actually happened was in 2006 or 2005 the guy proposed to the girl and then this year they were dancing away from the dance floor to a romantic song and that's when the idea hit me. It was just so adorable. And yes, I was one of those who were mock-dancing the slow song. Ahaha. I'm so immature at times. When I got home, I started writing right away despite the time ahah.**

**I do hope everyone has had a splendid start of year! Here's wishing for all the best.**

**Started writing: January 1****st**** 2010, 3:05am**

**Finished writing: January 1****st**** 2010, 11:27pm**

**Started typing: January 13****th**** 2010, 12:12pm**

**Finished typing: January 13****th**** 2010, 12:33pm**


End file.
